Bolt: The Adventure Never Ends
by Fashionista2727
Summary: When Calico captures Penny's parents, it comes with a price. A good and bad price.


**Hey-o, people of the world! It's me...your favorite fashion guru...Fashionista2727! Enjoy the fanfiction!**

* * *

"Bolty, come here. Suppertime!" Penny called to her best canine bud forever, holding his dish. Bolt came pounding down to her, licking her shoes. "Buddy!" she giggled. She set his dish down and petted him. "Today's the day where we go to the shelter's pet dance. I made you a tux and everything. Here, I'll go put on my dress and show you." She kissed him and left the room.

* * *

She put on a sparkly silver-ruffled dress that had one sleeve. The bodice was clasped to the sleeve with a ruby and the sleeve was ruffled. The skirt was made out of fake snowflakes. She went back downstairs and showed Bolt, who was done with his food and now held Mr. Carrot in his mouth. "What ya think, Bolt?" she asked her dog. He barked and held up his beloved carrot. "Ok. Let me change and then we'll go outside." She went upstairs to change into a white cami and blue shorts, went downstairs, got her coat and Bolt's leash, and left with Bolt.

* * *

"Ok, Bolt. You want it, go get it." Penny said, throwing the carrot. Bolt caught it and brought it back. A _ding_ went off on Penny's watch. "Ok, Bolt. We gotta go get ready." she said, patting her knees. Bolt followed her.

* * *

"Thanks, Mom." Penny said, watching her mom comb her hair while her best friend, Stacy, did her nails white. "Your welcome. Now, Jason will be here any second." Laraine said, finishing her daughter's hair and now worked on accessories and motioned for Stacy to do her makeup. "Now, you said this type of face cream would unplug my pores and blow up my acne, right?" Penny asked, as Stacy put on some Chinese face cream. "Yep. Plus, Ashlynn and the pops use it. I finally convinced them to let me use it." Stacy replied, as she put some tea beside her. Pops was the nickname they used for the populars. "Honey, after that, I wanna give you something." she said, as she fingered a bracelet.

* * *

After her pampering, Penny used gloves to remove her face cream and then met her mom in the living room. "Here." she said, giving her daughter a heart necklace with a ruby and diamond in the middle. "Ah, mom, it's beautiful and when dad comes home in a few secs, I'll put it on." On cue, Penny's dad (the one from the tv show) came in the door. "Dad!" she cried as she put it on. Then, she hugged him and said hi before going upstairs and putting on her dress. She helped the dogs get ready and then helped Stacy get ready. They went downstairs to meet their dates. Bolt and Bella, Stacy's pup, were going together. They took pictures and left.

* * *

"So, Jason, after this, you wanna go get something to eat?" Penny asked, as she danced with Jason. "Um...my schedule's clear if yours is." he stuttered. "Oh..good. I mean, it doesn't have to-" but she was cut off by a loud cackle. She turned around to find...CALICO! "Calico...oh no...Jason! Run." Then she went to find Bolt, who was licking Bella. "Bolt! Calico..is...back." she said, catching her breath. Then, she said, "It's go time." then grabbed Bolt and ran back to her house.

* * *

"Dad! Mom! Calico!" she screamed but was met with silence. "No." she whispered and ran to her parents' room to find her parents gone. "NO!" she shouted and ran to her room, Bolt following her. "Ok, binoculars. Check. Money. Check. Phone. Check. Grappling hook. Check. Backpack. Check. Ok. Bolt, let's go." She grabbed her pets and left.

* * *

After 19 days, Penny had overheard one of Calico's men talking about a base in Italy. This is she where is now. She had called Stacy to tell her to meet her in Italy to find her parents. _This is it, it has to be,_ she thought as she and Bolt looked down on the roof. She and Bolt stealthily got to the computer to find that her parents were captured in China.

* * *

She and Bolt went to China and got captured. Calico came in and huskily said, "So...Penny Ravenscott...and..." he paused to stoop to Bolt's height. He continued, "Bolt, the superdog. The dog to whom I know all the weaknesses to. And, my favorite. Boys!" he called darkly. Two henchmen came in and got Bolt and the other got the weapon ready. Penny screamed, "BOLT!" but Calico hushed her by saying, "Now, now, darling, don't fret. I have a proposition, really. If you can find your parents by tonight's Moon Cake festival, you are free to go and I'll surrender. But, if you don't, I'll set off my backup plan." and he grinned and cackled. Then, he untied her and left.

* * *

Penny got back to her hotel and printed out the next pick-up of Calico's military supplies. "So..Cherry Blossom Bay...Ching-Li village...the Empire Pagoda...or the Great Wall of China...oh my god." She gasped and left.

* * *

"Hehe. Now that Penny is off my tail..I get to exterminate you, Bolt." Calico cackled as he put in the soundwave code. Then, he put in the proximity code and cackled as he fired his satellite up. The soundwaves blasted off any trace of superdog DNA on Bolt.

* * *

Penny went to the Great Wall of China and got out her binoculars. She pressed a button and the words _Awaiting command _flashed on the screen. "Analyze all weapons." she ordered. A minute later, the words _Request complied. Ten crates of explosives, three crates of medicine, thirteen crates of bombs, and one satellite. Bombs and explosives contain a gas with a radius of 99.9. Medicine contains dichlorohexelthromide, tepidolioioxide, and weedoloxide. _flashed across the screen. Penny pressed another button and it turned off. "It's go time." she said confidentally. She ran to the helicopter and demanded, "Where is my dog and my parents!?" Calico laughed and said, "Well, in short, on the helicopter. But, with a twist. I took Bolt's powers and your parents, well, nothing. Yet!" he cackled. "Bolt!" Penny screamed. She ran on to the helicopter, kicked a henchman in the stomach, and pressed the **STOP **button. She went to the cargo shell where her dog and parents were being held hostage. She untied the gags and ropes, ran outside with them, Bolt in her dad's arms. She punched Calico in the stomach, and left.

* * *

"This formula should increase his strength. That, medicine, soup, and rest." Penny's dad said as he gave Bolt a shot. Bolt winced and growled. Penny, Stacy (who couldn't come because she was sick), and Laraine were huddled in his lab. "Now, I need to reprocess his DNA to that of a superdog." he said as he put on his hazmat suit. He turned on his monitors and watched as Bolt's DNA merged with that of a superdog. When it was done, he gave Bolt a test. "Ok, Penny, turn on the simulator." he told his daughter. Penny did as told and said, "Bolt, _speak_." she ordered. Bolt got into position and blasted a bark with a radius of 100 cm/ 67 m forth.

* * *

Penny went to the park to think. Bolt thought she was going to play with him, but he was wrong. "Jason..will.." she sighed. Then a figure came over. "Not now, Stacy." "But..don't you want to go get something to eat?" Jason asked as he smiled. "Jason!" she smiled. "Sure." she said as they walked to the Pizza Hut.

* * *

"Just pepperoni and cheese, please. And a sprite." Jason told the waiter. "Chicken and mushroom, please. And soda." Penny said, smiling._ This is the best day ever!, _she thought.

* * *

"And I pronounce you husband and wife." the preacher said, as Jason and Penny kissed.

* * *

"Push!" Jason said. They were now in the emergency room. Penny was pregnant!" "Congratulations, Mrs. Bollina" the nurse said as she handed Penny her baby. "It's a girl! Let's name her...Ginger!" Penny said, crying.

* * *

"Bolt, I miss you!" Penny said, crying. She had just been told that her dog had died. "Mommy, what's the matter?" Six-year old Ginger asked her mommy. "Nothing, baby. I'm just sad, because my little girl is growing up." she said, faking her smile. "Mommy, I'm always going to be here. And daddy, too." Ginger said, giggling as her mom tickled her. "I know, princess. I know." she said, kissing her husband who had just come home.

* * *

It had ten-sixteen years after Bolt had died. Ginger was now eight and her birthday was coming faster. The day had come where Ginger would go to the pet store to get her own puppy. "Ok, sweetie. Pick, but hurry. Mommy has to get to the office so she can discuss her next Fashion Week tour." her dad said. "Ok, daddy." She went to the puppy section and found a german shepherd puppy with a light brown snout. "I'm going to name you Bombflake." she said, as she got out a collar showing the name. She hugged the pup and went back to her parents. "Mommy, Daddy, meet Bombflake." she announced and she left with her mommy and daddy.

* * *

At 13, Ginger made her first decision on her own: to change her image. Prom was coming up and she intended to sneak in her doggie. But, first, she had to go pick her dress. Usually, she would go for pink, but now, she wanted glamorous. She was in the store with her mom. "Mommy, I can get my own dress." After years, she still called her mom and dad mommy and daddy. "Okay, darling, I'll be over here." Penny said, gesturing to the waiting room. Ginger weaved her way through the store, stopping at a glitterfied red gown that was glammed to the max. She paid and left with her mom.

* * *

"Melanie, what time do you want to come over? 5:00 is perf. Yeah, I got the black-eye peas facial mix, you get popcorn?" Ginger asked, talking to her friend. "Yea, I got the Titanic, tissues, Beverly Hills Chihuahua, Bolt, and Winx Club movies. Ok, yeah, I can't wait to see your dress. Ok, bye." she said, hanging up. "Bombflake! Come here, girl!" she yelled, and her puppy (who is still a puppy) came pounding down the stairs. "You want to play with Mrs. Turnip and then go get groomed?" Bombflake yelped and grabbed her chew toy. Then, Penny came down to start on dinner. "We're having turnips and potatoes with pumpkin pasta tonight." she said, as Bombflake and her were getting ready to leave. "Kay, mommy. Love ya." she said as she kissed her mom bye and left. "Okay, Bomby, go get it!" she said, as she threw it. A few hours later, they left to go get groomed and go home. Bombflake got groomed, Ginger paid, and met Melanie at the bus. "Hey, Mel, let's go." Ginger said and they boarded and left.

* * *

"So on a scale of one to ten, how cute does this dress look?" Melanie asked her best friend as she hawked up on popcorn. "Ten!" Ginger smiled as she looked at the dress. It was zebra and pink, and it was sparkly. "Thanks, I got it at Forever 16." she yelled from the bathroom. "Hannah is gonna be so jealous!" Melanie said as she came back from the bathroom wearing a blue tee and black shorts. "Girls, time for bed." Penny said. "Okay, mommy." Ginger said. After Ginger showed Melanie her dress and changed, they were ready for bed. They fell asleep.

* * *

"Ok, sweetheart, what is going on?" her dad asked. "Yeah, you have been acting weird when you look at your dress." her mom agreed. "Mommy, I'm fine." Ginger argued. True, she had been having doubts about her dress, but, if she told her parents, they would blow. Ginger, Melanie, and Bombflake were going to get dress alterations. "Listen, I have to meet Melanie at the hair, makeup, and nail salon." Ginger said, getting her coat. She had to get her alterations done, so lying was worth it. She left with Bombflake (who is a puppy still).

* * *

"So, what were we thinking?" Chinese designer, Sei-Chia, asked. "Well, for me, more sequins, and for her, a different color and more sequins." Melanie told her aunt. "Yes, my darling. All I need is the colors and I need to order more sequins." she replied as she got out the exact same dress, fabric, and some sequins. "Pink and purple, auntie." Melanie requested. "Yes." she said as she got out pink and purple fabric. She applied the fabric and sequins and gave it to Ginger. Then, she applied more sequins to Melanie's dress and gave it to her. They thanked her and left.

* * *

They sneaked in and went upstairs to Ginger's room. They were going to put on their dresses at Melanie's. They were just going to do their hair, nails, and makeup. Melanie put her hair in two braids, put her black-eyed pea facial on, did her nails in a French way and just put on white eyeshadow. Ginger put her hair half-up half-down, put her black-eyed pea facial on, did her nails pink and purple, and just put light lipgloss and put pink and purple eyeshadow on. "Bye, mom, I'll send pics." she said, getting her coat. Bombflake followed her and they left.

* * *

_2 hours_

"So, Cam, you wanna go eat? My mom's making stuffed apples." Ginger asked him, as they were leaving. "That sounds nice, but my dad is gonna be home soon and he wants to meet you." he said. "Oh, okay. I'm sure my mom will be okay." she said, gazing into his blue eyes. "Okay. Come on." he said, leading her to his car.

* * *

"And this is my room." Cameron said. "Awesome." Ginger said, sitting on the bed. "Yes you are." he said, seductively. He pushed her down and kissed her hard. His roughed hands snaked up her back to her zipper. He messed with it before getting it down. "Cam! Stop!" Ginger yelled, muffled under him. "Never! I have loved you forever, and I want to do this!" he screamed, as he pulled off her undergarments. With that, he pulled his clothes off. Then, he moved Ginger's hands to his abs. "Holy moly...stone-hard...woah...where have you been all my life?" she asked as he trailed kisses on her neck. She responded by kissing him on the lips. They did this for a long time before stopping. Ginger knew this would be her most awesome year.


End file.
